gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Genpei Heika: Showdown Spirits
Genpei Heika: Showdown Spirits (源平兵戈: ショーダウンスピリッツ Genpei Heika: Shōdaun Supirittsu in Japan) is a 2D fighting video game made by Team Clarent Project, serving as a spinoff of the hack and slash game Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai ''(源平兵戈: 侍の夜明け ''Genpei Heika: Samurai no Yoake). It is available for the PlayStation 4 and XBOX One consoles and the PlayStation Vita handheld. The game itself centres around playing as the heroic and villainous figures of the famous conflict between the Minamoto and Taira clans known as the Genpei War (1180 A.D. - 1185 A.D.). All 18 playable characters from the Genpei Heika video game are featured in the game, as well as 3 exclusive characters added for this game: Masako Hōjō and Kagekiyo Taira along with Liao Hua from the'' Destiny of the Kingdom: Rise and Fall of Shu'' hack and slash video game also made by Team Clarent Project. Game Modes Here is the list of game modes to choose from on the main menu when you are playing Genpei Heika: Showdown Spirits. ARCADE BATTLE - Where you play and fight in a number of 7 battles against CPU controlled characters before proceeding to battle against the Sub-Boss and Final Boss of the game. VERSUS BATTLE - This is where you and another player can battle against each other (or against the computer). BATTLEFIELD MODE - A mode in which you are taking control of a character or 3 along a battlefield. Victory is achieved when all opposing armies in the area are defeated. TIME ATTACK - Similar to Arcade Battle, but under different settings, Time Attack enables you to beat the game as quick as possible. SURVIVAL - Go through a gauntlet against all the playable characters in the game and survive. CHALLENGE - Where you can freely do the bonus stage challenges in Arcade Battle along with playing missions that involve performing combos with the playable character of your choice. TRAINING - This is where you can practice and hone your skills with any character. TUTORIAL - Learn the basics of how to play Genpei Heika: Showdown Spirits. GALLERY - Where you can view the artworks and music of Genpei Heika: Showdown Spirits. Also, you can listen to the voice samples of each playable character in the game. OPTIONS - Where you can change the settings of the game, as well as being able to load and save your progress. Gameplay The gameplay for Genpei Heika: Showdown Spirits is very familiar to those who have played traditional 2D fighting games. There are five buttons that the player can use on the controller for their chosen character to attack: Light Strike, Medium Strike, Heavy Strike, Kick Attack and Charge Strike. All characters have a movelist which enables them to perform Unique Moves, Special Moves, Ultimate Fury Attacks and the Legendary Fury Attacks. Also, each playable character can enter a mode called Showdown Spirit Shift which enables them an amount of time to perform combos and techniques unique to this mode. List of Playable Characters There are a total of 21 playable characters to choose from in Genpei Heika: Showdown Spirits: 18 that appeared in the hack and slash Genpei Heika, 2 exclusives for this game and a guest character (Liao Hua) from the Destiny of the Kingdom hack and slash video game. GENPEI HEIKA: DAWN OF THE SAMURAI CHARACTERS Yoshitsune Minamoto Munemori Taira Tomoe Noritsune Taira Yoritomo Minamoto Kiyomori Taira Benkei Tomomori Taira Shizuka Tokiko Taira Yoshinaka Minamoto Shigetada Hatakeyama Kagetoki Kajiwara Koremori Taira Tokuko Taira Yoichi Nasu Naozane Kumagai Atsumori Taira EXCLUSIVE CHARACTERS MASAKO HOJO Faction: Minamoto Clan Weapon: ??? Element: Light CV: (ENG) ???, (JP) ??? Profile coming sooooooooon~ KAGEKIYO TAIRA Faction: Taira Clan Weapon: ??? Element: Darkness CV: (ENG) ???, (JP) ??? Profile coming sooooooooon~ SECRET CHARACTER LIAO HUA (Style Name: YUANJIAN) Faction: Yellow Turbans, Kingdom of Shu Weapon: Twin Spears Element: Wind CV: (ENG) ???, (JP) ??? Profile coming sooooooooon~ List of Stages Will do this section soon, so please be patient~''♪'' Soundtrack Will do this section soon, so please be patient~''♪'' Trivia Will do this section soon, so please be patient~''♪'' Gallery Category:Original Category:Original Games Category:Original Spinoff Category:ClarentBloodArthur Category:ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea Category:ClarentBloodArthur Games Category:2D Category:2D Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:XBOX One Category:XBOX One Games Category:Samurai Category:Samurai Games Category:Swords Category:Spears Category:Archery Category:History Category:War Category:Wars in the History Category:Ancient Japan Category:Feudal Japan Category:Weapons Category:Awesome Weapons Category:Anachronism Stew Category:Weapon based Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games